Episode 3-87
Summary Leez asks Kali if she can really give her a name. Kali replies that she has the right as a primeval god to manage the many names in her possession, consisting of those of nastikas, astikas, and ancient humans. She adds that Leez can stand at the top and have her revenge before the universe is destroyed soon. Surprisingly to Kali, Leez declines the offer, saying that it does not appeal to her. Leez points out to Kali that if Yuta's true name was lessened since he acknowledged Leez's name for him, then Kali's name for her be pointless if she refused to acknowledge it. Kali questions if she is in a position to turn down her offer, since she was defenseless against even an avatar of her son, and will have an equally pathetic death as in her other possibilities. Leez suggests that someone as long-lived as Kali could offer an alternative that has nothing to do with a name, since the goddess's offers are never without strings. She then asks her why she does not use such a powerful name herself. Kali responds that the names of primeval gods are superior, free from the responsibilities of their actions. Leez then deduces that since gods and suras cannot have offspring between them, then Kali must have used the name of a nastika in order to have her son, and questions if she still has the power of a primeval god. She notes that the goddess now remains hidden and limits her actions, even with Visnu out of the picture, and asks if the reason she left her son behind and vanished was because she is losing her name. Kali simply replies that her words sound very confident. Leez wonders if there is any other reason for the goddess to keep her there, wanting to give her a name. Kali states that she no longer wants to give her a name, and it is a waste of time since she has no desire for power, so she makes her a different offer—an item connected to her true name. Back in the cave with the piles of gold, Kali offers her what she considers the least cumbersome and most needed, a pair of boots which increases her regeneration and defense, as long as they stay in contact with the earth. She claims that God Kubera used them in a previous universe, so there would be no negative effects to her true name, and the gods on Willarv can verify that. Leez questions why she would help her since there is no benefit to the goddess herself. Kali adds that keeping her alive is of no benefit, either, then asks her whose pawn she thinks she is. Leez replies that if Asha is Visnu's pawn, then... Kali interrupts, asking if she thinks she is her pawn. Leez points out that the Sword of Return and the Hide of Bondage are her items, and that the gods and nastikas she met all told her that Kali was using her to pass her sins onto. Kali recalls a long-past conversation with a light being who tells her to try her best, because even though she thinks that standing against them is her idea of justice, the inhabitants of this dying universe will only consider her to be evil. Kali tells Leez to give her best fight, and hopes that she never regrets taking the item over the powerful name. Leez asks her if she is the one who will regret giving her the item instead of killing her. Ran suddenly appears at the cave entrance along with Maruna, and calls out Leez's and Yuta's names. He asks them why they never came up to look for them, and excitedly tells her that they found Kali's body, only that he and Maruna saw completely different things; he then explains that Maruna saw tattered rags while he saw a completely naked Kali. Kali grimaces. 3-087 baby Yuta.png|It's a boy! 3-087 gift of boots.png|pair of boots 3-087 glowman.png|you are evil 3-087 I was right.png|I was right Currygom's comment Actually, those shoes have already made an appearance...!! Afterword reclaimed, shelved, and extinct names Last episode I asked "What will Leez choose to do?" Everyone just assumed that she would accept the name, and started to guess names... lol Very few of you were of the opinion that she wasn't going to accept the name at all. Kali: hurt expression because the name was rejected One of you wondered whether to choose Kali or Yuta if there was another popularity poll, and decided you would pick Yuta controlled by Kali. Hmm... interesting point. I don't know, either. @_@ If you're drawn towards her personality, then choose Kali, but if you're attracted to his looks then pick Yuta? if only I could get a piece of that background This is a webtoon in which there are a ton of characters who would consider that gold as nothing more than a background. looking for hidden Leez Currygom thanks the person who spotted a typo. Notes * Leez was seen wearing the shoes in an insight by Agni back in Season 2. * The light being, who previously appeared talking to Chandra, is assumed by fans to be Vishnu. References